


Goodnight, Sleep Tight (Don’t Let Anyone Bite)

by painted_pictures



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, i dont know how to angst, i want to fucking slap him, its short but like i dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: The door opened and there in front of him stood a very tired Klaus.“What-” He began, but stopped as Ben rushed forward and hugged him, tears beginning to fall.





	Goodnight, Sleep Tight (Don’t Let Anyone Bite)

**Author's Note:**

> god i hate reginald hargreeves
> 
> ((title is from small cuts by the brobecks))

Ben knocked on the door three rapid times.

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

He took shaky breaths in and out, feeling tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He rocked back and forth, hoping his brother had heard.

The door opened and there in front of him stood a very tired Klaus.

“What-” He began, but stopped as Ben rushed forward and hugged him, tears beginning to fall. Klaus let him for a few seconds before breaking away. He put his arm around his brother’s shoulders and walked him inside, quietly shutting the door behind them.

“Sit down,” Klaus said, leading Ben to the bed. “What’s wrong?”

Ben trembled as he sobbed. “Dad h-hit me,” He choked out.

Klaus clenched his fists, eyes lighting up with anger. “When?”

“Ju-ust now.”

Number Four stood up to walk towards the door.

Ben reached his hand out. “No!”

Klaus turned. “Why not? He hurt you.”

Ben grabbed his brother’s arm and pulled him back. “And he might hurt you too. Please, Klaus.”

Klaus sighed and gave in, allowing himself to be pulled back onto the bed.

“Can I stay in here tonight?” Ben asked quietly after a moment of silence. Klaus nodded.

They laid down, Klaus throwing the blanket over them. Instead of going to sleep, they stayed up and talked like they were at a teenage girl’s sleepover. When they eventually did settle down, though, Klaus had an arm splayed out across Ben’s chest. As if a motion to say  _ don’t fucking hurt my brother or else. _

Ben appreciated the gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> i was sad and so i wrote this and i still feel sad but for a different reason


End file.
